La linea se fue, pero un obstaculo surge
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Nuestra pareja perfecta es separada, Brennan tiene un nuevo compañero muy odioso, mientras booth se dedica a trabajo de oficina, Booth y Brennan se dan cuenta de que no hay nada que les impida estar juntos...
1. Chapter 1

HoLa este es el primer fan fic que subo, espero que sea de su agrado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La línea se fue

Por azar del destino y por culpa se Sweets, Brennan y Booth fueron separados, ya no eran compañeros de trabajo. A Brennan le fue asignado un compañero llamado Michael, el estaba casado y tenia 3 hijos; mientras tanto booth se la había asignado un puesto en la oficina del FBI, no era un empleo en el cual tuviese que salir, solo se limitaba a simple papeleo.

Todo había cambiado, Brennan odiaba a Michael, el por el contrario se insinuaba a la antropóloga, a ella solo trataba de evitarlo.

Booth no tenia ninguna novedad en su nuevo empleo. Pero a pesar de que ambos ya no eran compañeros, salían frecuentemente juntos iban a bailar, a cenar a todos lados en sus tiempos libres; esta situación provocaba que Michael tuviera celos de Booth.

Una tarde después de acabar un caso difícil brennan estaba en su oficina terminando el papeleo del caso cuando entra Michael

Mi. Hola huesos

Bre. No me llames así, solo Booth puede hacerlo

Mi. Ah! Si booth

Bre. Que te molesta

Mi. Si

Bre. Ya Por favor vete, me molesta tu presencia

En ese momento sonó el móvil de brennan

Mi. Seguro es Booth

Brennan mirando la pantalla

Bre. Si es el (tomo el móvil y contesto) Brennan

Bo. Hola Huesos, paso por ti

Bre. Si, ya vienes

Bo. Si, te dejo

Bre. Bye (colgando el teléfono)

Mi. Así Booth te amo pasa por mí (en tono sarcástico Parado junto a la puerta)

Bre. (Enojada) vete de aquí

Mi. Sabes algo, pronto terminaras rogándome por que este aquí

Bre. (Gritando y señalando la puerta) ¡Lárgate!

Mi. Si me voy antes de que rompas la nariz

Michael salio, Brennan se levanto fue al baño a arreglarse para verse hermosa, para booth. Salio y cuando llego a su oficina, booth estaba esperándola.

Bre. (Saludándolo de beso en la mejilla) Hola Booth

Booth. (Devolviendo el saludo) Hola huesos, a donde quieres ir hoy

Bre. Bueno no se tu

Bo. Vamos al Boliche

Bre. Bien vamos

Así que salieron como buenos amigos al boliche. Pero no se percataron que Michael los iba siguiendo…


	2. Chapter 2

HOola les dejo la segunda parte

Bre. Bien vamos

Así que salieron como buenos amigos al boliche. Pero no se percataron que Michael los iba siguiendo…

Los dos salieron muy contentos de la oficina, Michael iba tras ellos, subieron a la camioneta, mientras Michael subía a su coche.

El tráfico estaba algo intenso, así que Michael los perdió de vista cuando una camioneta se atravesó en su camino.

Mi. ¡Maldita sea los perdí!

En eso sonó su móvil, era su esposa

Es. Michael ¡donde estas! Los niños preguntan por ti

Mi. Mujer te gusta molestar

Es. Por favor

Mi. Bueno, voy para aya

Esa noche, ya no los siguió

Mientras, en la camioneta…

Bo. (Manejando, pero viendo de reojo a brennan) Me gusta salir mucho con tigo

Bre. (Riendo) a mí también, pasamos mas tiempo ahora que cuando éramos compañeros

Bo. Es cierto

Ya estaban a una cuadra del boliche

Brennan parecía niña pequeña emocionada de ir con Booth

Bre. ¡Mira estamos apunto de llagar!

Booth sonriendo

Bo. Oye

Bre. (Viéndolo con unos ojitos bien lindos) ¿Qué?

Bo. Pero tú no sabes jugar muy bien que digamos

Bre. Pero el mejor maestro va con migo

Bo. Me halagas

Los dos entraron muy felices al boliche pero ninguno se percato que entraron de la mano

Bre. Vamos Booth (tomándolo mas fuerte de la mano)

Bo. Bien, huesos

Ambos estuvieron jugando muy a gusto, el la tomaba de la cintura según "para ayudarla"

Después de un par de horas salieron del billar muy felices

Bre. (Mirando el cielo) que noche mas despejada

Bo. Si mira las estrellas

Bre. Son hermosas, mi madre y yo disfrutábamos mirándolas

Bo. Enserio

Bre. Si

Bo. Te llevare a un lugar donde puedes disfrutar de las estrellas de una manera magnifica

Bre. Bien vamos

Booth se dirigió en la camioneta a un peñasco donde se podían observar las estrellas muy cerquita de ellos. Booth estaciono la camioneta.

Bo. Bien que te parece

Bre. Es hermoso Booth (viéndolo y no viendo las estrellas)

Entonces ella recordó la broma que Michael le había dicho, acerca de que ella estaba enamorada de booth

Bre. Sabes Booth

Bo. ¿Qué?

Bre. Michael me dijo algo

Bo. Ese maldito, como lo odio dime que te dijo y se las vera con migo

Bre. No booth, me dijo algo que he pensado mucho

Bo. Que es

Bre. El me dijo que parecía que yo estaba… enamorada de ti

Bo. Wooh huesos, y tu que piensas de ello

Bre. Es que no se que pensar, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

Bo. Y…

Bre. La verdad… siento que…

No termino lo que iba a decir cuando Booth la interrumpió

Bo. Temperance creo que tienes razón, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos (en eso booth comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo) he querido darte algo

Bre. Que es

Booth saco una cajita y se la mostró a brennan.

Bre. Una caja

Bo. No espera

De la caja booth saco un collar con un dije en forma de delfín

Bo. Toma

Brennan se quedo sorprendida por el detalle de booth

Bre. Gracias

Bo. Volviendo a tema del enamoramiento, debo decirte que me he… enamorado de ti (Dándole el collar) y había pensado mucho en decírtelo

Brennan estaba sentada en el lado del copiloto con su mano en la palanca de velocidades, cuando booth acerco su mano y la puso sobre la suya

Bre. Booth no se que decir, pero cuando Michael me lo dijo mmm… reflexione mucho y no tenemos nada que nos impida…

Bo. ¡Salir! (apretando la mano de ella)

Bre. Si, pero antes te diré que yo también siento algo por ti

Bo. Enserio y ¿Qué sientes?

Bre. Yo siento que… Michael tiene razón

Bo. No quiero que te sientas presionada, si decides salir con migo yo sabré esperar

Brennan se acerco con una sonrisa picara hacia la cara de booth, hasta que sus labios se tocaron con una gran intensidad, por unos segundos, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron

Bre. (Tocando la barba de booth) Yo no quiero que esperes

Bo. Yo no te quería besarte

Bre. (Asustada) ¿Por qué?

Bo. Yo pensé que te asustarías, si a apresuraba las cosas

Bre. No Booth

El se acerco a ella y la tomo por la nuca, besándola de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad. Se pasaron toda la noche besándose a la luz de la luna sin despegar sus bocas se dieron amor solo besándose…


	3. Chapter 3

HOola les dejo la continuacion....

La linea se fue 3

El se acerco a ella y la tomo por la nuca, besándola de nuevo pero esta vez con más intensidad. Se pasaron toda la noche besándose a la luz de la luna sin despegar sus bocas se dieron amor solo besándose…

A la mañana siguiente brennan llego ala jeffersonian con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, todo mundo lo notaba, cuando entro en su oficina su mejor amiga Ángela se echo a correr detrás de ella para enterarse del motivo de u gran felicidad.

Cuando vio que ella entro a la oficina, ella la siguió cerrando la puerta para no ser interrumpidas.

An. (Llena de curiosidad) Brennan cariño dime que te ha sucedido, que estas súper feliz

Bre. (Levantando la ceja) Cosas Ánge

An. Que cosas, dime

Bre. Mmm no se

An. Ya se de que se trata

Bre. De que

An. Conociste a un chico

Bre. Ya lo conocía

An. Con que si

Bre. ¿Con que si que?

An. Si es un chico, ¿Y yo la conozco?

Bre. Si es un "Chico" y si lo conoces

An. Quien es dime

Bre. No se

An. Haber si adivino, el chico del área de Arqueología

Bre. No

An. El de Antropología

Bre. No, dada cerca

An. (Riendo) No me digas que es Booth

Bre. (Le guiño el ojo)

An. OH! Por dios, tú y booth

Bre. ¡Si! Fue maravilloso

An. (Dándole un codazo) y que tal con…

Bre. ¿Con que?

An. Ya sabes (mirando hacia abajo)

Bre. Ah! Eso

An. Si dime que tal es…

Bre. No lo se

An. Ya dime, cuéntame

Bre. Ángela no paso nada, solo…solo nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna

An. Cuéntame más…

Bre. Bien, el me llevó a jugar boliche, después me llevo a un lugar muy especial donde se podía observar la belleza del cielo despejado lleno de estrellas y ese ambiente fue propicio para confesar lo que ambos sentíamos y me cuesta admitir que no es simple atracción sexual, si no que es un sentimiento mas grande es…

An. ¡Amor!

Bre. Si es amor, estoy perdidamente enamorada de Booth

Ángela se quedo atónita, de las palabras que expresaba su amiga, no podía creer que ella digiera eso, y aun mejor que expresara y admitiera estar perdidamente enamorada de su ex compañero

Bre. Booth y yo lo pensamos mucho, y nos dimos cuenta de que ya no hay nada que nos impida tener una relación, ya no somos compañeros, ya no esta esa línea que era imposible de cruzar

An. Te oíste tan tierna

Bre. Vez lo que provoca Booth en mi

An. (Abrazo a su amiga) te felicito ya eres oficialmente una chica

Bre. Siempre lo he sido

An. Pero no como esta

En ese momento sonó el móvil de brennan, y ella salio corriendo para contestar sabia que era Booth, ella lo tomo y contesto

Bre. Brennan

Booth. Hola Cariño

Bre. (Emocionada) Hola

Bo. Te llamada para saber si no te habías arrepentido de quererme

Bre. No digas eso, yo te amo

Bo. Yo te amo más

Ángela solo miraba a su amiga emocionada

An. Me voy te dejo con ti novio

Brennan no se fijo de la partida de su amiga

Bre. Booth Te amo

Bo. Yo más

Bre. Yo más

Bo. Voy por ti cuando salgas te llevare a cenar así que ponte hermosa, bueno ya lo eres

Bre. Te amo, te veo al rato

Bo. Bye te amo

Bre. Bye te quiero

Bo. Solo me quieres

Bre. No te amo muchísimo…

Después de colgar el teléfono, le pidió permiso a Cam para salir, y ella se lo dio. Salio rápido y fue a una tienda de ropa, y se compro el vestido mas sensual que encontró, la chica de la tienda le dijo que ese vestido volvería loco a cualquier hombre, esto emociono mucho a Brennan.

Ella se fue a su departamento, se puso el gran vestido, se pinto y se peino, parecía una diosa.

Ya vestida y muy hermosa se dirigió a Jeffersonian para esperar a su chico. Cuando llegó todos absolutamente todos voltearon a ver a la bellísima antropóloga. Para su desgracia se encontró con Michael

Mi. ¡Hola chiquita! Te arreglaste para mi te vez bien… (Echándole unas miradas)

Bre. Por favor Michael deja de molestarme

Mi. Que quieres que tu y yo…

Bre. ¡No!

Mi. (Celoso) ¿Con quien vas a salir?

Bre. Bueno Michael… saldré con mi NOVIO

Mi. ¿Quién es ese?

En ese momento se escucho una voz

Bo. Soy yo

Michael volteo espantado

Mi. Tú eres su novio

Bo. Si… ya sebes nos enamoramos y como no hay nada que nos impida salir

Bre. (Acercándose a booth para que la abrazara) Y ¿Por qué no? Yo lo amo y el a mí

Bo. (Abrazándola por la cintura) Estoy perdidamente enamorado de esta maravillosa mujer

Mi. (Lleno de rabia) Me voy que disfruten de su amor "mientras dura"

Bre. Pues si va a durar

Michael se alejo de ahí

Bo. Ese tipo no me cae

Bre. A mi tampoco

Bo. (Viéndola) Ya cambiando de tema, te vez estupenda, te vez hermosísima

Bre. Gracias, tu también te vez guapo

Bo. Yo siempre

Bre. Que modesto

Bo. Nos vamos

Bre. Si Novio mió

Bo. Vamos, "mi chica"

Bre. Que lindo

Booth y Brennan salieron del Jeffersonian muy contentos por la velada que los aguardaba…


	4. Chapter 4

HoOLa continuo.....

Booth y Brennan salieron del Jeffersonian muy contentos por la velada que los aguardaba…

Llegaron a un restaurante muy fino de la ciudad, Comieron una deliciosa cena, tomaron del mejor vino. Ya entrados en la cena espectacular, comenzó a sonar una canción que para fortuna de Booth era del gusto de Brennan  
Bre. ¡Escuchas Booth!  
Bo. Esa canción  
Bre. Si, es mi favorita  
Bo. ¿Quieres Bailar? (extendiendo su mano)  
Bre. (Con una gran sonrisa) Si  
Booth y Brennan caminaron a la pista, Booth coloco su mano sobre la cintura de brennan, ella a su vez la coloco en su hombro mientras que se tobaban de la mano con las restantes. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, la melodía de la canción provocaba que ambos quisieran estar más cerca uno del otro, su baile era tan perfecto que ninguno se percato del fin de la melodía, hasta que un mesero se acerco a preguntarles si gustaban algo más.  
Después de una noche de cena, se dirigieron a departamento de Brennan. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio. Booth se acerco a brennan  
Bo. Bueno me encanto esta noche  
Bre. Fue fantástico  
Bo. La mejor noche de mi vida  
Bre. También mía  
Bo. Me tengo que ir  
Bre. (Extrañada) ¿Por qué?  
Bo. Por que ya es tarde corazón  
Brennan deseaba demasiado pasar la noche con el por primera vez, pero no lo iba a decir, temía a que el o quisiera  
Bre. Si ya es tarde  
Booth también quería pasar la noche con esa mujer tan hermosa, pero temía apresurar las cosas pero decidió dar el primer paso.  
Bo. Amenos de que…  
Bre. ¿Amenos que...?  
Booth se acerco a su cara, dándole un beso muy tierno  
Bre. (Lo miro directo a los ojos) ¿Amenos que?  
Bo. Tú quieras…  
Bre. Pasar la noche con migo…  
Bo. Si... bueno si tú quieres  
Bre. Si  
Bo. Entonces vamos…  
Booth tomo a Brennan de la mano, y subieron las escaleras, Brennan iba muy nerviosa pensando en que después de cuatro años, podía pasar la noche con el hombre que amaba.  
Cuando llegaron a departamento, Brennan lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y entraron en la habitación.  
Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Booth se acerco a brennan, el, la tomo por la nuca y la comenzó a besarla de una manera muy tierna, ella algo temerosa le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa dejando al descubierto su perfecto y musculoso abdomen, mientras el aun la besaba.  
El bajo el cierre de la parte trasera del vestido, y se sorprendió a ver el busto desnudo y firme de esa gran mujer.  
Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, se recostaron el la cama, quedando Booth sobre ella, el se excitaba al sentir el busto de brennan sobre su pecho, se miraban fijamente, se unieron en un gran beso.  
Como pudieron se deshicieron de las pocas prendas que les quedaban, así booth no lo dudo ni un segundo he hizo suya a Brennan, ambos deseaban eso, habían contenido todo lo que sentían durante mas de cuatro años, todo ese sentimiento que se había mantenido dormido, en esa noche despertó, todo era perfecto.

Brennan sentía como si fuese la primera vez que tenia relaciones, se sentía como una adolécesete que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio, el gran chico popular que la protegía a toda costa.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gracias por sus revisiones aqui paso a dejarlesla nueva parte espero que les guste

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Brennan despertó acurrucada en los brazos fuertes de su novio.

Bre. (Moviendo a Booth) Despierta cariño

Bo. (Somnoliento) ¡Que mamá! Cinco minutos más

Bre. Booth despierta o si ya no te besare más

Al escuchar eso Booth despertó rápidamente

Bo. Ya desperté

Bre. (Riendo) Ya vez las amenazas sirven

Bo. (Acercándose a brennan) Quiero mi beso (parando la boquita)

Bre. Bueno amor (Dándole un pequeño beso)

Bo. Es todo

Bre. Si… bueno talvez si tú me dieras más que un beso (levantando la cejita)

Bo. Bueno depende

Bre. ¿De que?

Bo. ¡De que…!

Se abalanzo contra brennan quedando encima de su cuerpo desnudo

Bo. Te amo…

Bre. Jura que jamás me dejaras

Bo. Te juro que te amo más que mi vida y nunca te dejare

Bre. Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo eres mi vida

Booth y brennan volvieron a hacer el amor. Después de unas horas llenas de amor, se vistieron, desayunaron. Y Booth llevo a su novia a trabajar al jeffersonian

En el estacionamiento del laboratorio

Bo. Bien mi vida te dejo

Bre. (Con una carita) prometiste que nunca me dejarías

Bo. No mi vida, solo por un par de horas, pasare por ti e iremos a mi departamento

Bre. Eso esta mejor

Booth la beso con tanta pasión que ninguno noto que Michael se acercaba a la camioneta

Mi. (Aplaudiendo) Vaya, vaya

Brennan y Booth reaccionaron y se dejaron de besar

Bo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mi. Bueno este es un estacionamiento puedo estar donde quiera

Bre. Pero no espiándonos

Mi. Sebes cariño, no te espió, se que te besas con el para darme celos… por que me amas

Bo. Estas demente…

Bre. No te amo me das ¡Asco!

Mi. ¡Eso no dirás! muy pronto ya veras me amaras

Bo. Nunca te amara, Ella me ama A mí

Bre. El tiene razón, Lo amo, (gritando) ¡Lo amo! Tanto que ayer pase la mejor noche de toda mi vida, ¡Hice el amor con MI NOVIO¡

Michael se lleno de rabia

Mi. No me importa, solo te advierto algo (Señalando a booth con el dedo) Ella será mía

Bo. Pues no por que ella es MÍA

Michael se alejo de ahí con una rabia que no cabía en el

Bre. Gracias booth

Bo. ¿Por qué?

Bre. Por defenderme

Bo. Como no lo iba hacer si eres mi chica

Bre. Tú Chica… Nadie me había llamado así nunca

Bo. Pues ahora yo lo ago… mi chica

Booth se acerco a brennan Dándole un gran Beso…

Bre. Bien, me voy

Bo. Te veré a la salida amor

Bre. Si te esperare con ansia

Booth volvió a besar a su novia

Bo. Adiós princesa, te amo

Bre. (Mirándolo picadamente) Adiós, te amo

Booth se fue y brennan entro al Jeffersonian, la primera en verla fue su amiga Ángela justo cuando ella entro Ángela noto la sonrisa que traía su mejor amiga

An. (Corriendo hacia ella) Que ha pasado te ves muy feliz

Bre. Enserio

An. OH por dios, acaso tu y booth ya…

Bre. ¿Qué?

An. Ya sabes… tu y Booth (Susurrándole al oído) Tuvieron sexo

Bre. ¡Ángela!, no fue sexo si

An. Cuéntame

Bre. Acaso quieres escuchar mi relato de contenido sexual

An. ¿Qué crees? … que si

Bre. Bien vamos a mi oficina

Ambas se fueron a la oficina

Bre. Bien, ayer por la noche Seeley me llevo a cenar

An. Si vamos…

Bre. Bailamos un poco… después fuimos a mi departamento

An. (Con una gran sonrisa) que mas… mas

Bre. Bueno entramos yo estaba nerviosa por el gran momento, ya sabes… comenzamos a desnudarnos, de ahí pasmos al segundo paso he hicimos el amor

An. ¿El Amor?

Bre. ¡Si! El amor, es la primera vez que hago el amor, Booth es estupendo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo es genial

An. Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así

Bre. Si es que estoy loca, desquiciada por Booth

En ese momento se escucho una voz que interrumpió

Mi. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Bre. (Enojada) Quiere saber que dije

Mi. Si dime

Bre. Bien, dije que estoy Loca por Booth

An. Mejor me voy

Ángela salio de la oficina dejando a brennan sola con Michael

Mi. Tu amiguita se fue

Bre. Si como iba diciendo estoy loca por Booth

Michael cerró la puerta de la oficina de brennan

Mi. Temperance te voy a decir algo

Bre. Que me estupidez me dirás

Mi. (Se acerco a Brennan) Temperance, se que es raro pero te diré que te Amo desde el primer momento en que te vi., se que dirás que estoy casado, pero dejare a mi esposa si tu…

Bre. (Se levanto) ¡Demente…! yo amo a Booth

Mi. ¡Maldita sea que tiene el que no tenga yo

Bre. Lo siento, Amo a Booth más que a mi vida

Mi. Te amo, no entiendes, me muero de celos cuando te vas con el, cuando lo besas, desearía ser el…


	6. Chapter 6

HoOla. gracias por los comentarios, proximo cap y acabo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi. Te amo, no entiendes, me muero de celos cuando te vas con el, cuando lo besas, desearía ser el…

Bre. Si pero no lo eres

Michael se acerco peligrosamente a ella

Bre. (Asustada) ¡Que!

Michael intento besarla, pero ella no se dejo, el la tomo por la fuerza por las muñecas, acercándola a el, y cuando ya la tenia acorralada la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola asía el, brennan no pudo pedir ayuda ya que sus labios ya estaban contra los de Michael, como pudo brennan logro darle una buena

Bre. Pero no lo eres, yo amo a Booth y nuca amare a nadie más  
Mi. (Se acerco peligrosamente a brennan) Temperance no entiendes que por ti haría todo, que te amo  
Bre. ¡Entiende tú! Yo amo a booth  
Michael se acerco mas a ella se le avalando tapándole la boca y aventándola al sillón quedando encima de ella  
Mi. te haré que me quieras a la fuerza  
Le quito la mano de la boca, justo cuando iba a gritar Michael ya tenia sus labios encima de los de ella, entonces brennan el dio un rodillazo en el estomago  
Bre. (Limpiándose la boca) ¡Maldito! Nunca te metas con Temperance Brennan  
Michael seguía en el suelo  
Brennan lo pateo dos veces en el estomago y salio rápido de la oficina, se dirigió a la entrada y llamo a seguridad, los policías fueron rápido a la oficina, y encontraron a Michael tirado en el piso.  
Mi. Justo eso quieres cariño, me vas a extrañar  
Bre. Llévenselo  
Cuando lo estaban levantando, entro Booth con un ramo de flores, y cuando vio la situación se le aventó a Michael a los golpes, y el no se pudo defender por que estaba esposado  
Brennan so sabia si detener a booth o dejarlo que le diera su mecido a Michael….

Booth le rompio la nariz  
Bo. Que coño la hisista a mi Novia desgraciado (Lleno de ira)  
Brennan la cogio por el brazo para que ya no lo golpeara  
Bre. No booth no vale la pena  
Mi. Si no valgo la pena, por eso me beaste  
Bo. ¡Que!  
mi. si como lo oyes tu queridisima huesos me ha besado  
Bre. No seas estupido, el me beso a mi  
Bo. Maldito (dandole un golpe a puño cerrado en la boca)  
Mi. Jajajaja ella siente algo por mi  
Bo. (Tomo a brennan por la cintura) Ella es mia (con una gran sonrisa)  
Booth tomo a brennan y la acerco a el y la beso apasionadamente frente a Michael, provocando la ira de este  
Mi. No me importa, ella será mia  
Bre. Llevenselo  
Bo. Si que se largue  
Mi. Ella sera mia recuerdalo  
Cuando salio Michael  
Bo. Estas bien amor  
Bre. Si  
Bo. Ese desgraciado  
Bre. No te amargues no vale la pena  
Bo. Si pero…  
Justo brennan lo beso  
bo. tu siempre sabes como actuar  
bre. ya vez querido  
bo. vamos  
bre. a donde?  
bo. a levantar una denuncia en contra de ese desgraciado  
bre. Bien vamos


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando iban saliendo del jeffersonian, se dieron cuenta que en el estacionamiento estaban los agentes que se habían llevado a Michael estaban muertos con un tiro en la cabeza.  
Bre. (Asustada) Booth que ha pasado  
Bo. (Abrazando a brennan) No lo se, seguro ese maldito se escapo  
Bre. Vendrá a buscarnos  
Bo. Aquí lo estaré esperando  
En ese momento salio Michael lleno de sangre de los agentes que había matado  
Mi. (Con voz sarcástica) ¡Hola! Cariño, me extrañaste  
Ambos voltearon rápidamente  
Bre. Que has hecho  
Bo. Maldito  
Mi. Bueno solo vengo por lo que es mió (Sacando un arma)  
Booth oculto a brennan de tras de el  
Bo. Ella no es tuya  
Mi. Eso piensas tú  
Bre. Déjame en paz, te dije que no te amo  
Bo. Ya la escuchaste  
Mi. Hey Temperance vamonos o matare a tu NOVIO (Solo apuntaba a booth)  
Bo. Ella no ira con tigo  
Mi. Sabes que hablo en serio ¡LO MATARE!  
Brennan tomo a booth por el brazo para que sus miradas se cruzaran, ella lo miro de una forma tan maravillosa llena de amor cuando se acerco a su oído para susurrarle… Te amo recuérdalo siempre, esto lo ago por ti  
Booth se quedo desconcertado, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los labios de brennan estaban unidos con los suyos.  
Mi. (Enojado por el acto de la mujer) Ya vamos, que esperas, o lo ¡MATO!  
Brennan fue separando sus labios lentamente de su novio hasta quedar completamente separados, el seguía perplejo por que la mujer esta haciendo, y justo en ese instante ella comenzó a caminar hacia Michael  
Ella sabía muy bien que si seguía con Booth, Michael lo mataría, Booth volteo rápidamente para evitar la partida de brennan y ella también lo hizo, sus miradas se cruzaron, justo entonces booth entendió lo que iba a hacer  
Bo. NO huesos (El corrió hacia ella)  
Justo en ese instante Se escucho una detonación de un arma….  
Era el arma de Booth que había disparado contra Michael… dándole justo en la cabeza, Ambos novios corrieron rápidamente para abrazarse y besarse, mientras que ella lloraba  
Bre. Te amo (Acorrucada en el pecho de Booth)  
Bo. Casi muero cando me dejaste  
Bre. Lo hice por miedo para que no te hiciera nada por que te amo…. Mas que a mi vida mi linda novia  
Después de un par de horas llegaron unos agentes para identificar los cuerpos, Booth fue deslindado de cualquier crimen ya que había sido defensa propia  
Tres meses después…  
Ya había pasado tres mese desde ese incidente, Booth había pedido matrimonio a ese hermosa mujer, que ella acepto feliz de la vida.  
Esa tarde de verano se celebraba la mejor boda de todas, la boda de las personas que mas se han amado en el mundo  
Después de dar el si, salieron de luna de miel a las exóticas playas de Cancún, México, donde no solo iba una pareja recién casada de luna de miel, si no un nuevo integrante de la familia Booth,  
Bre. Te amo… más que a nada en el mundo  
Bo. Yo te amo más… por que eres mi CHICA

FIN

Todos Estos Personajes mostrados en este Fan fic son propiedad de Fox y de Kathy Reich, ninguno me pertenece


End file.
